Master Part 2
by Allison Cobra
Summary: Part 2 to Master!


This part is NSFW! It is in the PoV of Kyurem still!

"Good. It's good that you see me as master. That's how I'd prefer you." Cobalion smirks. He kisses my forehead, then my cheek, then my nose. A typical pattern of how he kisses me. He then kisses my lips, earning a happy purr from my throat. He smiles against my lips, touching my right foot, the broken one. I then whimper a little, for my foot is sore today. He gently rubs the top of my foot, trying to sooth me from the pain. My foot goes numb from the calming touch that he gives. I feel no more pain, instead, I feel happiness. I love him...So much. He breaks the kiss and starts to slowly remove my robes. He kisses my shoulder, and suckles a little, leaving a small hickey on my shoulder. I moan a little from the feeling. He gets my robes off, and proceeds to kiss one of my nipples.  
"Ah..M-Master.." I moan out. He smirks and starts to move downward more. My member is currently not hard, but I'm sure that'll change very fast. He coats his fingers with saliva and puts one finger inside of me, rubbing against my prostate immediately. I moan loudly, feeling intense pleasure, just from one finger.  
"Already excited, are we, Kyurem?" He asks. I nod once, moaning a little. He smiles and kisses my lips, adding in a second finger, moving them in and out of my ass. I can tell he's also getting excited too, for he has a blush on his face. "What do you want, Kyurem?" he asks again.  
"I...I want you to..." I waver. I don't know if it's too much of a request. He looks up at me, waiting for the rest. "...I want you to...suck me off..." I say, turning my head to the side, a blush on my face. He hums, and actually starts to suckle on my cock head. I'm very surprised, for he had never complied with any request other than begging. "Ah..! M-master! T-that feels...so..good!" I shout. Cobalion smiles at my reaction, and proceeds to suck my entire cock, making it hard. "M-..Master..!" I felt happy strangely. I think it's because he's doing something that I asked for instead of begged for. He stops for a minute, feeling as if I was stretched enough.  
"I'll give you the honor of taking my clothes off, Kyurem." He says, a smile on his face. I nod and walk over, still hard. I start to take off his clothes, stroking certain parts of his body as I do so. He kisses my lips as I take off his clothes. After I get all of his clothes off, he makes me sit on his lap. I wince in pain, for my foot is in an uncomfortable position. He moves my leg to lay on a pillow. "I'll do everything. You just enjoy it." He says this with a smirk. I blush and nod. I position his cock at my entrance, and slowly move myself downward onto it, moaning as I do so. He also moans a little, it's more like a groan, but it makes me happy to hear it. After he was fully inside, he hugged me lovingly, and started to thrust inside of me.  
"Ah..!" his cock rubs up against my prostate immediately, making me feel very good, despite the pain of my foot in place. No...The pain adds to the pleasure. "G-God..! I- Ah..!" I can barely say anything, he's already thrusting fast inside of me, and the pain of my foot actually heightens the pleasure that I'm having. He moans into my ear, making shivers run down my spine. "Master..!" I moan out. I'm almost at my limit. Normally he'd stop me from cumming, but apparently he's too filled with lust to care right now. He thrusts into me harder and faster, making my leg hurt more, but it causes the pleasure to go beyond what I've ever felt before. "I- C-Cumming..!" I shout. He hugs me tighter, his moans start to get loud as well, hinting that he's going to cum too.  
"To-gether..!" He also shouts. After a minute, we cum together, at the same time. My moans are loud. His are muffled from him hugging me. He cums inside of me, kissing my lips lovingly after we start the aftermath of exhaustion. We lay down and he lazily tries to put a pillow underneath my foot. It hurts..  
"My foot hurts, master.." I complain. He kisses my forehead, cheek, and nose. I smile and snuggle into him.  
"You'll live. Let's just sleep, my sweet prince." He replies, hugging me close.  
"Yeah..." I say, a smile on my face. Although this man hurts me when I disobey, I still love him anyway.


End file.
